


Hypersonic

by prairiecrow



Series: Terra Incognita [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Technology, speed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always amazes Tony that he can achieve such wondrous speeds while standing perfectly still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypersonic

Tony Stark was no stranger to brutal acceleration, whiplash-inducing changes in velocity and extremely high speed — and neither was KITT, for many of the same reasons. Those elements were an integral part not merely of what they did but of who they were, on the most fundamental level: power, mastery, the joy of striving ever higher, of outstripping anyone else who tried to touch them. The triumph of being the unqualified best, cheating the laws that bound the stride of lesser beings to a creeping crawl in the dust. 

In the car that had been KITT's original body, in Super Pursuit Mode, they could hit three hundred and sixty-two miles per hour on level ground: around Mach 0.5, which was most impressive for a land-based vehicle of that configuration. It could be fun under the right circumstances — their games of tag had become mildly legendary — but it wasn't exactly paradigm shattering… 

… not compared to Tony's Mark VII armour and KITT's battle android incarnation. As Iron Man and Obsidian they could crack Mach 1.4 and 1.6 respectively, tearing through the wild blue yonder faster than some fighter jets, soaring and swooping down the sky like hawks joined in a mating flight. Transonic right through to supersonic in five seconds flat, fiercely rejoicing together in speed and skill that only a handful of other individuals on the planet could claim. 

Fast, oh yes, almost too fast to breathe — but as far as Tony was concerned, nothing could touch the thrill of those moments when their eyes would meet across a crowded room, keen brown and sharp hazel seeking each other out to share a gaze that made everything else around them fade into the dim distance of utter insignificance. That heart's beat when their souls entwined and catalyzed yet again, a hit more potent than any zip fuel, and although they were both standing still he found himself instantly propelled to speeds previously undreamed of. 

Drawn inexorably forward to claim the embrace and the caresses that were granted to him alone, Tony was forced to acknowledge that not even light itself could outrun the perfect blackness of love's own midnight wings. 

THE END


End file.
